The Love Triangle
by xx.nicolee.xxx
Summary: Hanna was in love with Caleb, but they broke up and she found a new guy named Travis. All of a sudden Caleb unexpectedly shows up wanting Hanna back, but she doesn't feel the same way anymore. Caleb is determined to win Hanna back and he will do everything it takes to get what he wants. In the end, who will she decide to be with?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters. **

This fan fiction is about a love triangle between Hanna, Travis, and Caleb.

I would suggest that you don't read this fan fiction if you don't like when people change the characters personalities from the show. Some of the characters actions in my fan fiction would not be that way on the show, but I decided to make things different and new to make it more interesting. I am not going to copy everything on Pretty Little Liars, so I'm only using the characters and the rest of the story will be my own ideas.

* * *

_Hanna and Travis are on a date, but they keep getting interrupted by alerts coming from Hanna's phone. _

Hanna looks down at her phone and sees five text messages and three missed calls, all from her mother. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

A disappointed look came upon Travis' face and he quietly mumbled, "Why?"

"It's my mom and it seems to be very important. Lets reschedule this for another time."

_Hanna begins to walk away but she stops and turns back around towards Travis. _

"I had a really good time and I know it didn't seem like it, but I did."

_Hanna leans in and kisses him, then walks away again and heads home. _

Hanna opens the door to her house and slams it shut. "Mom, I was out wi…"

_She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because she can see Caleb standing in the kitchen. _

Hanna thought to herself, "This isn't going to be good." She made her way towards Caleb to find out why he is at her house. This didn't make sense to her, they broke up and now all of a sudden he's back.

"Why are you here, Caleb..?"

"I came back for you. I realized breaking up was a mistake and I want you back."

"Losing you really hurt me. We broke up and you can't just walk back into my life and expect everything to be the way it was before. I found someone else and I really like him, I moved on, I'm sorry…"

"You can't move on after everything that has happened between us. I love you Hanna, and I know you still feel the same way."

"You should go."

"I'm not going anywhere. We can't let each other go. Please.. I need you."

"Things are different now. Why can't you understand? Travis, is a great guy, and he means a lot to me."

"I don't want to hear anymore of this bullshit"

_Caleb gently pushes Hanna up to a wall and grabs her face, then kisses her. _

Hanna forces him away and then slaps him in the face.

"I hate you right now for doing that to me and I never want to see you again."

"You know that you don't hate me. You want to be with me, you just don't want to admit it."

Hanna screams, "NO I DON'T!"

_She stops screaming and lowers her voice. _

"I'm with someone else and that's final."

_Hanna heads towards the door and opens it to let Caleb walk out. _

"I don't care what you say Hanna, I'm not giving up and this won't be the last time you see me."

_Hanna shuts the door and goes to her room. She begins to quietly sob, trying to figure out what to do._

Hanna thought to herself, "Should I call Travis and tell him about what happened, or wait?"

_Hanna decides to tell Travis next time she talks to him, but it won't be over the phone, it will be in person._

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading this so far. Please leave a review letting me know what you think. it would really help me know where to fix/make things better. More chapters will be coming soon!(:


	2. Chapter 2

_Hanna calls Travis. _

"Can we meet at the brew in about ten minutes?"

"Sure, but it seems like something is wrong, I can hear it in your voice. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just, really want to see you."

"Okay, see you in ten."

* * *

_Hanna and Travis meet up at the brew. _

Hanna sighs, "I have something to tell you, but I'm not really sure where to start.."

"Just tell me, I'm listening.."

"Well, my ex boyfriend Caleb showed up at my house yesterday, and he said he wants me back. When I told him no and that I moved on to someone else, he refused to hear any of it. Then, he pushed me against a wall, and kissed me…"

_Travis gets an angry look on his face and he stands up from the chair he was sitting in. _

"I definitely didn't expect to hear something like this.. but uh, how did you react to the kiss?"

"I forced him away, then slapped him in the face. I opened the door so that he could leave and before he did, he said that he wasn't going to give up on us getting back together, so I don't think that was the last time I'll be seeing him… he will show up again, somewhere, and it could be at any time."

"I'm not going to let him take you away from me. You're mine now Hanna…"

"I know, but what happens when he shows up again? He could try to kiss me like he did last night, or even something else… I'm telling you Travis, this isn't going to end well…I can feel it. I just want him to leave me alone… Caleb and I, were together for a really long time and yes, I did love him, but he didn't know how heartbroken I was after we broke up and he didn't even check up on me to ask me if I was okay. I sometimes would text him, but I got ignored, and he can't just show up again thinking I'll just forgive him."

"I don't know.. But he better not kiss you or try anything else, if he does, it isn't going to end well. I can guarantee that."

Hanna got a worried look, "Everything was okay, but he just had to show up again, and after what he did to me… I don't know if I'll ever even forgive him."

"Honestly, you shouldn't."

"I agree, but I'll talk to you later."

_Hanna kisses Travis and heads for the door to leave, but Travis stops her for a minute. _

"Just so you know, I will never hurt you, I promise."

_Hanna's face lit up like a red balloon, and then she left._

* * *

_Hours later Travis receives a note from Hanna, even though she's not the one who sent it and he doesn't know that yet. _

The note says: Meet me on my front porch tonight at 8pm.

See you then.

Hanna

* * *

_Travis leaves to meet Hanna on her front porch, but he sees Caleb and Hanna talking. _

"What the hell is he doing here?"

* * *

"Caleb, please, don't make this like yesterday."

"I'm not. I just want to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"We don't have to talk then."

_Caleb steps towards Hanna and leans in for a kiss, this time Hanna kisses him back._

* * *

_Travis is in shock as he watches Hanna and Caleb. He looks like his heart just broke into a million pieces. _

"I promised I wouldn't hurt her, and she ended up hurting me."

* * *

_Hanna and Caleb stop kissing. _

"That was a mistake. I shouldn't have done that."

Caleb laughs, "But you did."

_Travis approachs Hanna and Caleb. _

"What's going on here?"

"Travis, please let me explain before you say anything."

"There's nothing to say."

_Caleb hurries down the front porch steps and quickly leaves. _

"You still love him."

"Deep down I always will. He was the first person I ever truly loved, but he hurt me and I don't want to be with someone like that."

"If you don't want to be with him, why did you kiss him?"

"I don't know.."

"Did you set all this up? I got your letter telling me to meet you here at 8. Did you want me to see you and Caleb. If you don't want to be with me, tell me.

"I do want to be with you. And I didn't send you a letter?.."

"Hanna, I just need to think. You have no idea how much that hurt me. Give me a few days to figure some things out and then we will talk.

_Travis leaves and Hanna runs in her house, leans into the door while bursting into tears. _

"What did I do? I just ruined everything…"

* * *

This is the second chapter and I made it longer than the first. I hope you like this one(: I'll be writing the third one and it should be up in a few days. Please review to let me know what you think about this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

_Hanna heard her mother get home and she decides to go tell her what happened. _

"Mom, I have to talk to you about something."

"Okay, go ahead."

"Caleb came over tonight to talk to me, but instead of talking we ki…"

Hanna's mom cuts her off, "Wait a minute, I thought you are dating Travis?"

"I am, well, I actually don't know where we stand right now. As I was saying before, Caleb and I kissed, and I didn't know Travis was watching us. After it happened, Travis came up to me and I could see this look in his face, he was heartbroken.. I tried telling him that I didn't know why I kissed Caleb, and he thinks that I want to be with him, even though I don't."

"Hanna, he saw you kiss another guy, so I can see why he thinks you want to be with him. You don't just kiss someone for no reason."

"I know… and Travis told me he needs a few days to think about things and figure everything out."

"Just give him those few days and see what happens after that, okay?"

"Fine."

* * *

_A few days turned out to be a few weeks. Travis and Hanna still haven't talked. _

"It's been well over a few days. I have tried calling and sending him messages, but he just ignores me. What am I supposed to do? Please I need some help mom."

_Hanna's voice became faint and a few tears began to drop. _

"Maybe he just needed more time."

"Are you kidding me?! Two weeks is enough. I'm not waiting any longer."

_Hanna storms out of the house and heads to Travis'._

* * *

_Hanna pounds her first loudly into Travis' front door. _

"Travis, open up. We need to talk."

_The door starts to open. _

"What are you doing here?"

"I think that we need to talk about what happened."

"I told you that I need time…"

"You said a few days, which turned out to be two weeks. I can't wait any longer. I know I hurt you, and I'm sorry, but please talk to me."

"I honestly don't know what to say. You have no idea how I feel.

"I don't, but I need to know where we stand, but before you say anything else, you have to know that I didn't mean to hurt you or kiss Caleb. I hate myself right now for what I did to you…"

"You shouldn't hate yourself. I can forgive you, but that doesn't mean that I still trust you. It's going to take awhile for me to gain back your trust."

"Fair enough.."

_Travis tells Hanna goodbye and she leaves._

* * *

_Travis begins to make his way inside, but before he could, someone grabs him._

"What are you doing here, Caleb? I have absolutely nothing to say to you. You need to stay away from Hanna, or else.."

"Or else what? You're not going to stop me.'

_Travis gets angry and he picked up his fist to punch him. _

_Caleb falls to the ground but gets back up, Travis and him begin to fight. _

"She moved on, when are you going to learn to accept that Caleb?"

"I'm not going to give up. I love her and breaking up was a mistake. Even if I wouldn't get her back, do you still think I would let her be with someone like you…"

"If you "love" her so much , why did you hurt her? How can you say you love someone when you didn't even bother to check up on them.. You ignored her and you can't just come back and expect her to forgive you, it doesn't work like that."

_Caleb and Travis beat each other up until someone called the cops. The cops came and broke it up. They were both taken down to the police station._

* * *

_Hanna gets a text from Travis. _

The text says: Come down to the policestation as soon as you can.

Hanna arrives, "I can already guess what happened, but I definitely didn't expect it to get this bad where you guys end up beating each other up and end up here…"

_Hanna stops but then she began to talk again. _

She turns to Caleb, "I'll admit that I still love you, but how can I be with you after what you did to me? Honestly, right now, I don't think I want to be with either of you… this whole time I have been stuck in the middle of all this."

_Travis gets up to speak to Hanna alone. _

"You have got to be kidding me.. You kissed Caleb and I forgave you. Now you're the one who doesn't know about us being together?"

"The truth is.. I don't know how I feel, I thought I did, but I don't. I told you the other day that I didn't know why I kissed Caleb and I still don't, but you don't just kiss someone for no reason. I'm not saying I don't want to be with you and I'm certainly not saying I want to be with him. I don't know what I want. It's just not fair to any of us to have this keep going on. For now, we can't be together, I'm the one who needs to think now."

"Okay, I had my time and now you can have yours. I know this is a little crazy and we haven't been together for a long time, but I _think_ I love you and I just want you to know that. Whatever you decide, make sure it makes you happy.

_Hanna can't say it back. She thinks she feels it, but the words just wouldn't come out of her mouth. _

* * *

I'm not sure if this chapter is as good as the others, so I'm really sorry if you don't like it! It's getting a little harder for me. Please review to let me know if I should fix/change/rewrite anything in this chapter. It would really help me. In this chapter, Hanna finally realized that she love two guys but she has to love one more but she doesn't know who that is yet. Some people want Hanna and Caleb together and others want Hanna and Travis together, the hard part is I can't make everyone happy. If I put Hanna and Caleb together then some people would hate the ending and if I put Travis and Hanna together, other people may hate the ending. Leave a review about how you feel or if you have any suggestions because I have been thinking of some ideas on how to end it but I'm haven't decided who I want her to be with. I'm also not really taking stuff from the show, I know that Caleb went to Ravenswood and he broke up with her to protect her from the curse, but in this story something else happened. Even though she didn't fully explain she kept saying throughout the chapters that Caleb really hurt her, so he must have done something pretty bad. I also know that Travis and Hanna haven't together for a long time on the show, but in this story they have been together for a little longer but not anything extreme. In the next chapter I'm going to make some things more clearer.


	4. Chapter 4

_It's been a week since Hanna has seen/spoken to Travis or Caleb. She decides to call Aria since she has been in a similar situation, and she doesn't think her mother will be as helpful as one of her friends. _

"Hello?"

"Aria, I need your help. Just listen for now."

"Of course I'll help you, and I'm listening."

"I know this shouldn't happen, but I think I'm in love with both Caleb and Travis. I don't know who I want to be with, but I need to make a decision soon, I can't keep them waiting forever…"

"You have to ask yourself who you love more."

"I've been trying to figure that part out. Travis told me the other day that he loves me, but I couldn't say it back. I'm pretty sure I feel the same way, I think…but I know that I still love Caleb, I always have. Yes, he cheated on me, and I was really hurt, but I want to forgive him. I didn't even give him a chance to explain the whole story about what happened…"

"Maybe you should talk and let him explain."

"I will, thank you."

"It's no problem. You know that I was in a similar situation just like this one not that long ago. You'll figure everything out soon, I promise. It won't be easy, but you just have to think about how you feel, and you should take all the time that you need. Just remember, make a choice you'll be happy with. I'll let you go now so that you can figure things out, talk to you later."

_End of the phone call. _

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock. _

"Hanna, what are you doing here?"

"I came to let you explain the story about what happened with that girl. I got so upset and angry, and I realized I didn't even give you a chance to talk to me about it. I kept shutting you out, but I'm here now, so go ahead, if you want…"

"Well, there was this girl who was blackmailing me. She found out some things about my family. I didn't want to tell you this because I knew you would worry, and I knew you would of wanted to help, but I didn't want you involved. The things she knew was putting my family in danger. I had to leave for awhile to take care of things. I wanted to protect you, your safety means everything to me. I had no choice but to break up with you until I knew everyone would be safe. I told you that I cheated on you, but I really didn't. I made that up because I thought that if you hated me, you would have no choice but to move on. After everything was okay, I wanted to come back for you, but I heard that you found someone else, so I knew I couldn't waste any more time. I had to come talk to you and tell the truth."

"So wait, you didn't cheat on me?"

"I would never, ever do that to you Hanna."

_This causes Hanna to become shocked._

"Okay...so what did the girl find out about your family?"

"It's really complicated, so I'm not going to get into any of that right now, but I had to protect them. I never meant to leave you Hanna, but I couldn't let anything happen to them or risk having anything happen to you if you got involved."

"Why didn't you try to tell me any of this sooner?"

"I wanted to and I tried, but I never really got the chance to get into it The first night that I went to your house wasn't the way I wanted it to be. You kept saying how you were with Travis and that you didn't want to be with me."

"When you came to my house the first night, it didn't seem like you came to tell me something. All you said was that you wanted me back and that breaking up was a mistake, then you pushed me up against a wall and kissed me, why did you do that and act that way…you should of explained what you just told me few minutes ago."

"I was scared that it wouldn't matter or change things, so I decided not to tell you. I guess I thought if you saw me again you would take me back right away.. I clearly thought wrong, all I did was make things worse."

"I wish you would of told me this awhile ago, then all of the stuff that has taken place in the past few weeks would of never happened."

"I know, and I'm so sorry, for everything. I put you through so much Hanna, but I knew you would want to help me and if you did get involved, then something could have happened to you and I didn't want that. I know I lied, so you shouldn't forgive me, I don't deserve you…"

"You don't have to be sorry. You were trying to protect me. Yeah, you shouldn't have lied, but I can see why you did, you didn't want me hurt. I forgive you, and don't say you don't deserve me, you do. I know in the past few weeks I have said some really hurtful things, but I didn't mean any of them. The truth is, I never stopped loving you Caleb…"

"I'm glad you forgive me, I honestly don't know what I would do if you didn't."

_There is a few seconds of silence._

"Does this mean that you want to be with me, and not Travis?"

"Yes, I do want to be with you. It'll always be you."

_Caleb and Hanna share a kiss. _

"What are you going to do about Travis?"

"I'm going to talk to him."

* * *

_Outside of Travis' house: _

"I know why you're here. You came to tell me you chose Caleb, not me."

"Uh, I'm a little confused, how did you know?"

"I can see it in your face."

"I'm sorry, Travis. I didn't mean to hurt you...I just don't love you.."

"It's okay, but I'm glad you're happy. You deserve to be. Even though I really want to be with you, I can tell how happy you are now, and that's all I ever wanted for you.

"I still care about you, and I don't want to lose you."

"You'll never lose me, and that is a promise... Friends?"

She smiles and says, "Friends.."

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed reading this last chapter, especially Haleb fans.(: I actually finished this chapter earlier than I thought I would, but I hope you all like it! Even though Hanna chose to be with Caleb, she still chose Travis, but only in a friend way. Please review letting me know what you thought, how you feel about the ending, what you liked about the story, basically the whole fanfiction overall! This was my first Pretty Little Liars fanfiction, so I tried my best to make it as good as possible. I know there are some things i need to work on, but I know it will make me a good writer and I appreciated advice/help in some of the reviews, so thank you!

In the show Caleb broke up with Hanna because of the curse in Ravenswood, but I wanted to make up something of my own, so I had him say he cheated on her even though he didn't. I had them break up because he was being blackmailed by someone and didn't her put into danger. I chose to make this Haleb not to please readers, but I truly wanted to. As I was writing, and even in the show, Hanna is meant to be with Caleb, I can't picure her with someone else, Travis is a good character but Hanna and Caleb have been through a lot together. If they don't get back together in the show, a lot of people will be disappointed, but her character will never love anyone as much as she loves Caleb.


End file.
